Kooky Cookie
Kooky Cookie is an Ultra Rare Bakery Shopkin from Season One. In Season Five, she was released as an Ultra Rare Charm. Bio Kooky Cookie: She's really shy and sensitive. Her friends are always getting her to try new things! Appearance Kooky Cookie is a pink cookie with blue feet. She has yellow chocolate chips. There is a bite on the top right. Her variant is a chocolate chip cookie with green feet (pink in her cartoon artwork). She has brown chocolate chips. There is a bite on the top right. Both versions are lightly coated in glitter. There are two variants of Kooky Cookie from the Food Fair range. One variant features Kooky Cookie as a red cookie with purple feet. Her other Food Fair variant is a purple cookie with purple chocolate chips and yellow feet. Both variants have a bite taken out of the top right side of her head. An exclusive Swapkins version of Kooky Cookie is golden colored with pink feet and blue chocolate chips. In Season Five, she was released as an ultra rare Charm. There are three variants of her. The first variant features her as a chocolate chip cookie with green feet. She has brown chocolate chips. There is a bite on the top right. She has a yellow charm handle. The second variant features her as a translucent chocolate chip cookie with green feet. She has brown chocolate chips. There is a bite on the top right. She has a translucent yellow charm handle. The third variant features her as a metallic gold chocolate chip cookie with blue feet. She has pink chocolate chips. There is a bite on the top right. She has a metallic gold charm handle. There is also an exclusive Kooky Cookie released with the Shopkins Chef Club DVD. This version is a golden yellow cookie with brown chocolate chips and pink feet. She has a bite on the top right. She wears a white chef hat on the left side of her head, and holds a blue rolling pin in her right hand. Trivia *Her name is very similar to that of the "Kooky Cooker", an accessory included with the Fast Food Collection. *She may be related to the Shopkins celebrity Kooky Monroe due to their similar names and appearance. **She may actually be Kooky Monroe herself. *As of Swing Vote (Part Four), she is now the Mayor of Shopville. *Her CT art for her Food Fair variants lack a fading effect. *Her voice is done by Cassandra Lee in the Chef Club Movie. Gallery Toys IMG_7091.JPG|Kooky Cookie toy IMG_7092.JPG|Kooky Cookie variant toy IMG_7093.JPG|Kooky Cookie collector's tool artwork IMG_7094.JPG|Kooky Cookie collector's tool variant artwork IMG_7096.JPG|Kooky Cookie Food Fair toy IMG_7097.JPG|Kooky Cookie Food Fair variant toy IMG_7098.PNG|Kooky Cookie Food Fair artwork IMG_7099.PNG|Kooky Cookie Food Fair variant artwork IMG_7100.JPG|Kooky Cookie Swapkins variant toy IMG_7101.JPG|Kooky Cookie Charm toy IMG_7102.JPG|Kooky Cookie Metallic Charm toy IMG_7103.JPG|Kooky Cookie Translucent Charm toy IMG_7104.PNG|Kooky Cookie Charm artwork IMG_7105.PNG|Kooky Cookie Metallic Charm artwork IMG_7106.JPG|Kooky Cookie Translucent Charm artwork IMG_7107.JPG|Kooky Cookie Chef Club DVD variant toy Choco Treasure Kooky Cookie Choco Treasure toy.jpg|Kooky Cookie toy that came out of a Choco Treasure egg. Category:Shopkins